Not enough
by quixoticEntity
Summary: Would she ever be good enough? Definitely not. At least, in her mind that's how it was. (Trigger warning for self-harm and implied suicide)
Castle Ylisse, a symbol of hope, prosperity, and peace for the whole nation. So, why was it so intimidating to Severa? Why did those walls feel like a prison? How could something so great and wonderful to everyone else feel like hell to her?

"Princess Severa!"

That's right. It was her home. With her perfect parents, who she always seemed to disappoint, with her perfect sister, who seemed to be _trying_ to make things harder for her (Severa knew that wasn't true, Lucina was actually trying to do the opposite), with the whispers of 'why isn't Severa more like her?' everyone thought she couldn't hear.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea what time it is?" the maid quickly ushered her back into the castle walls, "why can't you be more like Lucina? She's always punctual."

And the times they tell it to her face. Severa scowled, did they know how much she idolized her perfect sister? How many years that she's trained to be on equal ground in everything? How it's never enough? No, of course not. She couldn't compare to _anyone_ in her family. Everyone _loved_ her dad, her aunt was _adored_ by the people, her mom was a literal _genius_ , hell, even _Owain_ was better than she was. Of course, everyone knew that, even if they wouldn't admit it. Who cared about the black sheep of the royal family?

* * *

"Severa, I'd like to spar with you."

Severa sighed, great, another chance to be compared to Lucina. She glanced around, no one was there except them, "Fine, but don't think I'm going easy on you!"

Lucina smiled, "I never would," she lifted her sword and charged, Severa blocked but wow, that was a strong hit. Lucina seemed to have inherited their father's strength. . . No, this was no time to be distracted, she quickly counterattacked, only to be blocked herself. Lucina thrust but Severa dodged, having superior speed, only to come face-to-face - or rather face to foot - with a well-timed kick and she fell.

"Oh, dear, poor Severa never stood a chance. She's obviously outmatched, who thought this would be a good idea?"

Severa scowled, there it was, of course people would come watch, that was just her luck.

"Are you ok?" Lucina asked her younger sister, offering her hand, "I may have hit you too hard, I apologize."

"I don't need any help from _you_ ," Severa said, getting up and brushing the dirt off.

Lucina was taken aback by the sudden coldness, "If this is about sparring, next time-"

"There won't _be_ a next time, spar someone who actually stands a chance," Severa stormed away, nearly running over a distraught maid. She wondered why she bothered, it was obvious she was outmatched. In everything. Lucina was a better swordsman, a better lady, a better student, a better princess. All the genius their mother had went to Lucina resulting in an inadequate problem child. Severa felt tears in her eyes. Why should she even try? She would _never_ be good enough.

"What's wrong with Severa?" Lucina muttered.

"I'm sure it's nothing," a maid said, "now, you shouldn't do things like that. You knew Severa isn't as well-trained as you are."

Lucina stopped, "What?" No, Severa was an amazing fighter, she saw it on the battlefield, if anything, it was Lucina who didn't compare.

"Dear, you know you have more training than she does, you've been training longer, that's simply because you're older."

Lucina couldn't argue the age difference, but Severa had trained harder to make up for the difference, "That doesn't mean I'm better than her."

"Lucina. . ."

"I'm going to see what's wrong," Lucina turned around, going to follow Severa.

The maid sighed, given Severa's quick temper, this wasn't to end well.

* * *

Lucina knocked on her sister's door, "Severa?"

"Go away!" the voice is muffled, but Lucina can tell Severa had been crying.

"Severa!"

"Just go away! Leave me alone!"

"Severa! Talk to me!"

"Why should I?"

Lucina is taken aback by the question, "Because I care about you," she mutters, "because I'm your sister, dammit! And I want you to trust me!" She could hear Severa's bitter laughter.

"You think this is about _trust_? That I should tell you everything because we're related? Or is it because you're our _fearless leader_? You think I can't handle my problems? Ha! You're ridiculous," Severa muttered the last words venomously, digging her nails into her skin, _ridiculously good at everything_ , she thought.

"Severa. . . Fine, have it your way. I'm leaving," Lucina said, turning and leaving.

Severa gave a bitter laugh, _good_ , she thought, _go, leave_ _, that would make this easier._ She sighed, no, that was such a bad idea. _But it would be better_ , a little voice nagged her, _they wouldn't be disappointed in you, no one would compare you two anymore. Come on, you know you want to._ Severa glanced at the knife in her hand. Maybe it _would_ be better. . . She rested the blade on wrist, pushing it and watching the streams of blood.


End file.
